


In The Summer Of The End

by illumidust



Category: Axis powers ヘタリア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumidust/pseuds/illumidust
Summary: 旅人露x自由译者耀（露比耀小）时间线是07年





	In The Summer Of The End

In The Summer Of The End  
文/zzzhy

伊万在凌晨四点就醒了过来，风微弱的摇曳着窗帘，拽着帘尾发出呼呼的声音。灯光透过帘缝洒进房间。伊万睁着眼直直盯着昏灰的天花板，喉咙干涩得仿佛要扯断了一样，脑子却像是灌了一公斤的啤酒，身体不听使唤。  
在不是自己的家中醒来，像是正确的灵魂塞进了错误的身体里。  
艰难地移动到盥洗室，拧开略带锈迹的水龙头，捧着水把脸埋在水里，窗外的建筑在沉寂的黑暗中只有零星的灯火，明明是夏夜，却折射出冷冷落落的光。天空中的星星全然不见，黑夜浓稠得恍如凝固干涸的墨水。  
伊万突然很想放声高歌。  
但实际上那些深沉悲凉的俄国歌曲他一首也没记住。  
这又使他自身感到一阵无法言说的哀伤。于是他回到房间从那堆散乱的衣物口袋里摸出烟，回到盥洗台的窗边点上。闪烁的红点在黑暗中像是漫无方向的火把。伊万突然想起一首粤语歌。  
是谁在对岸  
露台上对望  
互传着渴望  
你熄灯，我点烟  
隔住块玻璃  
隔住个都市  
自言自语地共你在热恋  
真的是奇怪啊。

伊万坐在床沿，盯着青年的一段手臂从被子里垂下来，青年每次呼吸它都在轻轻颤动。  
不知为何，他想到少女挥舞着纤细手臂高呼，折成美妙的角度。明明眼前是年轻男孩覆着匀称肌肉一段手臂。  
天空变成了浅浅的灰蓝色。  
困。  
伊万躺在床上睡了过去。

在热得半梦半醒间伊万被床另一侧的窸窣吵醒了，青年光着身子坐在床边，阳光从不遮光的窗帘里照进来，宛如撒满整个房间的金箔。青年的身体在阳光里像一件瓷器。伊万盯着他从黑色的发丝中露出来的一段颈脖，想到了被海浪冲刷的细沙。  
青年随手撩了撩头发，转身看见伊万，眼神像漂浮在水面的羽毛。他的声音带着早醒的沙哑，也像羽毛一样慢慢悠悠，“早，要一起吃早饭吗？”  
伊万躺在床上，像是过了好久，他被酒精泡坏的脑子才慢慢转动起来，声音低哑：“嗯，早。”

王耀打着招呼一边拉开了红色的塑胶凳，示意伊万过来坐着。  
“早！老板拉两碟肠粉，两碗瘦肉粥。”  
老板站在蒸屉前云雾缭绕，熟练地拉粉，装碟。  
“好！”老板在柜子后面大声应道。  
空气里的热量缓慢地漂浮在人们的四周，头顶的风扇略显的徒劳地旋转着，热度里混着油香味和米糊味，若有若无地飘散着隔夜发酵的油脂味。  
人们早早的就开始一天的忙碌，先从新鲜的食材开始，从太阳刚发出一点亮光开始。  
耳边是碗碟碰撞，人们高声或低声的谈话，老板爽快的应答，隔壁市场商贩的吆喝。伊万感到有些热。他像是在试图找点事情做一样抽出桌上筷筒里的竹筷递给王耀，尝试让这点不自在变得自然些。  
“所以，昨——”  
早餐是很快的，老板娘将肠粉和粥端上了，在围裙上抹了一把手上的油渍，“两碟肠粉，两碗粥，上了哦。老板，你今天这么早啊？”  
她的普通话不标准，带着浓重的当地口语。  
“不早了，今天热嘛。”王耀接过筷子笑了笑，“老板娘幸苦了，吃了吗？一起吃？”  
“不了不了，”老板娘笑着摆手，看向伊万，“你朋友啊？”  
“是啊。”  
“那你们慢慢吃，我去忙。”老板娘转头应了一声就离开了。  
伊万低头看着桌面的早餐不知道为什么突然翻涌出一股怪异感，像是明明是站在完全陌生的街道上硬生生给带出一阵孤独，却又被莫名的熟稔打破。  
他忽然觉得有点想笑——他也没问自己会不会吃这些。  
他注意到，隔壁桌的人们眼神慢慢地瞟着他，外面桌的人也有些探着头肆无忌惮地将他打量一番，经过门口小女孩探头探脑地盯着他，她的母亲很快地把她扯走，慢慢地瞟了他一眼。  
倒也怎么在意。  
“你问昨晚啊。我还以为你会记得的。”王耀端起粥喝了一口。

王耀简单收拾了一下桌面的稿子，看了一眼坏掉的电风扇，转身出了门。  
风带着热浪绕过曲折的楼房一阵一阵的吹着。今天阳光好得毒辣，像无穷无尽的金子融化在地面上，或是在空气里，然后缓慢流淌。地面升起滚烫的热气。  
夏天似乎总是在一夜之间闯入，明明前些天还会阴雨绵绵，但现在只剩太阳。  
天变得暗了点，烦闷的蝉声似乎把温度稍微地降了下来。  
用肩膀顶开酒吧的玻璃大门，一股空调机吹出的冷飕飕的气流才算是把一路上的热气给吹走的一部分。酒吧算是干净，在小小的城镇里像个异类，但依旧不可避免地交叠着啤酒味儿，烟味儿，花生米味儿，炸薯片味儿，以及廉价的香水味儿，腋窝味儿，下水道味儿，重重叠叠地纠缠在一起，像融化的冰淇淋似的把各种口味都搅和起来。  
王耀惯常拣着吧台角落坐下，背靠着墙，一声不吭地喝着杯里的啤酒。不远几个年轻男性拥搂着女伴在大声谈话，中间夹着几声大笑，吧台上有一对情人，旁边的大桌有几个喝闷酒的男人。  
通常来酒吧的人不是渴望释放压力，就是希求发生点一夜梦回的事。  
他两者都不是。人们的高谈重叠在一起把他淹没在角落，没人会注意一个毫不相识的青年在独自喝酒。  
王嘉龙走到他面前，悄声说他想把那几个吵得烦人的家伙赶出去。  
“真吵。”他说话带着粤语的口音，没有太大平翘舌前后鼻音之分，每个字吐得有点板正，莫名地透出一股认真劲儿。  
“我没吃饭。”王耀叹了口气，“家里电扇坏了。”  
“我讲了吧，都讲了要换了，现在不就坏了。——等下我啊。”  
王嘉龙很快就从后门端着一份晚餐进来。  
“隔壁的例牌烧鸭饭，送你一盅汤，等下记得给钱，十六块。”  
王耀一边揭开饭碗盖一边道谢。  
王嘉龙是酒吧老板。他倒也是一个奇怪的人，千里迢迢从英国回来，却在一个小城镇里开酒吧。  
“吃不吃石榴？”王嘉龙端着碟子问。  
“待会吧，我先上个厕所。你这有没有多的风扇？”  
“有都不给你。”王嘉龙在后面喊。  
酒吧哪里都挺好，厕所也干净，除了常年会留着积水。  
王耀推开门，一如往常的积水在原处，但旁边坐着一个金色头发。  
王耀探出半个身子叫来王嘉龙。酒吧老板赶到厕所看了金色头发一眼，“刚刚他在那个位置喝酒，还问了我一点问题。突然不见了我还以为他要吃霸王餐。”

金发外国男子摇了摇头，“记不大清楚。”  
“其实也没什么事儿。”王耀摆摆手，“你中文说的真好。”  
“谢谢。”  
伊万似乎是不太相信地回忆起了今早的情形，摆下筷子，“我们昨晚真的没做什么吗？”  
“啊，”王耀抬眼望望他，思绪似乎飘向昨晚，原先那点礼貌的笑意带出了一点愉快，“啊，我们做了啊。”  
“做了？”  
“是啊。”  
伊万低下头，留给王耀一个金色的脑袋，在阳光下轻盈得像一团打松的棉花。  
“我——”  
“其——”  
伊万顿了顿，认真地看着王耀，他咬字有些缓慢，就偏偏显出了语气里真诚的意味，  
“我会负责的。”  
王耀有些惊讶地看着伊万。不知是被热气熏的还是别的原因，他的脸有一点点的红，像是拿小刷子在脸上轻而又薄地扫上一点儿腮红。  
“那样的话倒是不用，大老爷们儿的。”王耀顿住了，他从口袋里摸出钱压在竹筷桶下。  
“下次吧，下次请你吃晚餐。”那张纸钞沾上了一点桌面擦不干净的油渍。  
“祝你今天愉快，这地方虽然也没什么好玩的。到处看看倒是不错。再会。”

风有时会在狭长的楼与楼之间的小巷里穿行。伊万不觉得很热，汗却冒个不停，身上的衣服裹挟着热气围拥着他。  
中国一直是一个很神奇的地方，明明是差不多的形式的屋子，在每一个地方却偏偏也能建起一套自己的风格来。这边离香港虽说有些远，但同是讲着粤语语系，就难免要受到影响。  
或许其他国家也这样，也可能不这样。但大约他们是不会在大街上放着很大的音响，把人声的嘈杂和音乐还有公路上的往来的车的发动机声喇叭声轮胎声胡乱地混在一起，人们就不得不提高音量。  
伊万站在街边，他今天刚从旅馆里出来，拎着他的包——背上就太热了。诚如那位中国青年说，这里没什么好玩的，大概——大概除了海。  
但伊万现在不是海边，他站在树荫下面。树上的叶子绿的有些诱人，金色的阳光穿过密密层层的叶子，投下带着绿色的阴影。  
他的面前是一家音像店，门口的音响在一首一首放着香港劲歌金曲获奖歌曲。  
情人寻新欢 你有你苦闷  
为何仍痴心 学我继续耍玩  
来忘怀失恋 道别是那心酸  
来狂情狂歌狂起舞吧  
快与我跳这个桑巴舞吧  
伊万不由自主地想起广播里的主持人，“.......令人称奇......！最受欢迎男歌星——刘德华！......”  
他百无聊赖地抬头看看炽烈的太阳，决定动动脚，走到有空调的音像店里去。  
音像店的冷气很足，足以把热气通通隔绝在人群往来的大街上。里面的货架有三四排，收银员坐在柜台里磨指甲，她抬起头定定地看了他一会，似乎有点不知所措地张了张口，什么也没说。  
伊万没有理会她。  
他一排一排地看着上面的光碟的包装盒来打发时间。第一排是一些香港流行歌手的专辑，左边一列是陈奕迅，刘德华和郭富城，容祖儿在第二列，还有谭咏麟，李克勤。第二排大概是些外国歌手或者乐队，Michael Jackson，Madonna Ciccone，Queen，Nrivana，但他在下面看到了Beyond，草蜢，太极乐队的专辑。后面就是一些国语歌，还有交响乐试音碟，人声试音碟等等等等。墙上的柜子有各种影碟，还有一摞被绳子捆起来堆在角落里，柜子的边缘放着些古典音乐，显出一副无人问津的模样。  
外面音箱的歌换了，变成了《我恨我痴心》。  
伊万思考着如何在空调房里待久点。  
柜台前忽然响起询问声，“请问有巴赫吗？”  
“最后一排旁边的台上。”  
“谢谢。”  
脚步声走近，停在伊万旁边。  
伊万从茫然的碟片里抬头往旁边一瞥，看到了一个熟悉的人影在寻找巴赫。  
青年也从碟片里抬起头，微微露出点惊讶。  
“好巧。”  
“巴赫？”  
“是。”  
“为什么听巴赫？”  
王耀一双墨色的眼睛眨了眨，“因为......想听。你不听巴赫吗？”  
伊万离他咫尺之远，逆着外面的阳光，勾出一道金色的影子。  
他大概要比自己高出20厘米。王耀想。  
高出20厘米的外国青年摇头，“不怎么听。”  
“那让我猜猜你听什么。”王耀盯着他的脸，“你是东欧人？”  
“俄罗斯。”  
“那我知道了。俄罗斯人嘛，听柴可夫斯基？或是肖斯塔科维奇？”  
伊万想了一会，“听的。”  
“听的什么？”  
“《天鹅湖》。”他顿了半晌才颇显得无奈的说出一个名字。  
“那肖斯塔科维奇呢？”  
“《第七交响曲》？”  
王耀莫名其妙的突然很想笑，他完全憋不住，笑意在唇边压了一两秒后，突然就爆发了。他手里还拿着一盒碟片，样子莫名的显得有些滑稽。  
伊万不知为什么也不由自主地跟着笑了起来。两个人在音浪中不受控制地抖动着肩膀，大有看谁笑到最后的意味。  
“咳......咳，”王耀顺了口气，硬生生把笑意都堵在喉咙里，一下一下平静下来。  
伊万学着他的样子也深呼吸了几口，两人才终于平静了下来。  
“不是......”王耀一边慢慢做着深呼吸，一边说，“我想要找找巴赫的，献给兄长的曲子。”  
他接着叹口气，“估计是没有。”  
“那你呢？你在找什么？”他的视线瞥了一眼伊万身侧的货架。  
伊万其实什么也不想找，他只是热了。他看向王耀手里的碟片，“我只是想吹冷气”的回答，在他口里被不动声色地嚼碎吞入腹中。  
“不告诉你。”  
他想，不告诉你。  
王耀愣了一下，突然笑了。  
“好吧，那你不告诉我。”  
不告诉你。  
伊万突然觉得那四个字由他丢向王耀，又带着王耀的温度被抛了回来，然后他接住了。  
很奇妙。  
“我家就在马路对面。你还记得吧？”王耀依旧笑着，他放下手里的碟片，看了几眼伊万手里巨大的包，“你有地方可去吗？不如到我家坐坐，为两个空手而归的人点上一首歌？”

王耀家在马路对面的小巷子里。  
小巷子把马路汽车的吵闹都隔绝在了外面，里面种着巨大的榕树，阳光沿着叶子边缘渗下来，巷子里全是一片阴凉。  
小卖铺敞着门，老板窝在收银柜后面，头顶吊一台小吊扇，嗡嗡的吹着。  
于是整个巷子时候吊扇声，风声，鸟叫声，时不时小孩的叫声，仿佛很遥远的汽车声，单车的车轮声，以及，脚步声。  
风包裹着热气吹得树叶簌簌地响，伊万感觉自己的背上的衣服被汗粘在皮肤上，粘粘乎乎的，又被风吹得带点凉意。  
王耀拐进一条小道，从包里摸索出钥匙打开了楼下的铁皮棚搭出的大门。  
一进昏暗的楼道就明显感到空气中的热减了不少。王耀在前面走着，用脚踏出有点大的动静，楼梯平台上昏黄的小灯泡就亮了起来。  
“我家在三楼，”王耀说，“你还记得吧？”  
“嗯。”伊万应了一声。  
王耀掏出钥匙拧开了那扇看起来就不大安全的木板门，木门发出轻轻的“吱——”。  
房间是一房一厅，外加一个小厨房和一间小卫生间，挨挨挤挤在一起，拼成一个矩形。  
里面和伊万前两天走的时候差不多，只不过厅的矮茶几上多了几本书和几张稿纸。  
“坐。”王耀顺手打开了夹在桌子上的风扇，指了指窝在一边的沙发。  
伊万走了过去，坐在那张明显上了年纪的沙发上。他眼神一瞥，忽然发现沙发角落里乖巧地坐着一只小大熊猫玩偶。  
“吃了吗？”王耀从旁边桌子上的水瓶里倒出两杯水，转身要递给伊万的时候却看到他正在和滚滚大眼瞪小眼。  
活像北极毛熊和中华猫熊的一场对峙。  
这是什么，滚滚与毛毛？  
王耀没绷住，无声地笑得肩膀颤抖不止，杯子根本拿不稳，洒了自己一手水。  
伊万似乎注意到了王耀，终于把眼神从滚滚身上挪下来，问，“它有名字吗？”  
王耀忍住笑把杯子放在茶几上，擦干了手上的水，慢悠悠地说，“不告诉你。”  
伊万愣了一下。  
不告诉你。  
“好吧，”伊万学着他先前的语气，“你不告诉我。”  
王耀没忍住，笑得浑身发抖，他一步并作两步地跨到音响旁的柜子前拉开抽屉，调整着呼吸，“好吧，它叫滚滚。”  
“好的，滚滚你好。”  
王耀慢吞吞地顺着气。  
“我的一个朋友，喜欢给我寄碟。”王耀从前抽屉里抽出一盒碟片，“他前两天给我寄了一张过来。”  
王耀把它放在桌上。那盒专辑封面像一个三棱镜实验的演示图。  
Pink Floyd.  
“我还没来得及听，一起听吧？”

[look around choose your own ground  
[for long you live and high you fly  
[and smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry  
[and all you touch and all you see  
[is all your life will ever be]  
伊万侧过身子看着王耀的脸，忽然问，“我可以住你这吗？”  
王耀眨眨眼睛。  
他觉得王耀在问他“为什么”。他指指自己的包，“我没地方去了。”  
[...dig that hole forget the sun]  
王耀笑着往后靠，“好啊。”  
[and when at last the work is done]  
“但是这样你得睡地板了。”  
“没关系。”

紫色的。像太阳将要消失时候的天，又或者是，冬日早晨还没来得及走下去的月亮。  
王耀有时盯着伊万的时候会不知不觉地发呆。  
他的眼睛是紫色的。  
那天后面一切进行地很顺利，两人交换名字——说真的，俄语的发音真的有点儿让人舌头打结——然后他问对方介不介意挤单人床，对方表示不介意，但他还是从柜子里拖出一张垫子和一床被子铺在地上，以便远道而来的朋友睡得宽敞些。接着他陪外国友人在附近逛了逛，告诉他旁边有小超市，以及哪里吃早餐，哪些店比较好吃——只不过不能迎合外国人口味，毕竟这个藏在中国旮旯里的小城市几十年也不见一个外国人。一天的最后他们在一家云吞面馆里解决了晚餐。  
他会答应的那么干脆，他想，一定有这双眼睛的功劳。  
这两天王耀尽职尽责地为外国友人做志愿向导，带着人家早餐吃粉皮，中午吃海鲜粥，晚上吃猪大肠芦鸭汤，夜宵吃烤生蚝，外加海蜇皮红心鸭蛋沙虫花甲炒田螺油爆墨鱼姜酒糖醋蟹椒盐虾菇——直到某天外国友人在厕所里上吐下泻。  
他站在门口淡定地安慰，“水土不服，水土不服。”

午后这座小城顿时就安静了下来，只有马路上偶尔一辆货车经过的呼呼声，完全没有了早餐忙碌的样子。  
人们要睡午觉。  
那张地上的床变成了垫子，伊万懒懒地趴在上面眯眼。  
阳光从窗边照进来，透过窗外高大的树木留下一片凌乱斑驳的阴影。有节奏的蝉鸣像在催人入睡。  
王耀坐在另一侧靠着桌子在看原先放在茶几上的稿纸。  
他心不在焉地翻动着手里那些写满密密麻麻字迹的文稿，眼睛却不由自主地透过纸缝看向伊万。  
从王嘉龙那里借来的电扇呜呜嗡嗡的响，王耀出了点汗，有点热。  
“你看的是什么？”  
伊万侧过身面对着王耀问。  
“啊？”王耀被这突然的一声吓得连忙收住眼神，有些心虚地扫了几眼上面的字，“啊，这个？是小说。”  
“英文？”  
“我有一个美国的朋友，做的书籍出版的工作。他寄给我的。”  
“你想看的？”  
“可能是——他觉得我会喜欢的。”  
“讲的什么？”  
“讲一个夏天的故事。”  
王耀吸一口气，把稿子往桌上随手放好，“你会骑单车吗？”  
“会。”  
“想去海边吗？一起去吧？”  
伊万有时会看着一片透明的蓝天想，这里没什么好玩的，大概——大概除了海。  
楼下传来悠远吆喝：“豆花——凉粉——”

他们在下午太阳落山的时候出的门。  
傍晚的天从明亮的蓝色变成了淡蓝，远处的云被染成一片金橘色。  
王耀找房东借了一辆单车，他指了指自己那辆对伊万说，“你骑我的。”  
王耀带着他左拐右拐，骑上一条小道。两边的树擦过绿色的影子，空气里弥漫着泥土味和被太阳晒出的树叶的味道。  
伊万盯着前面带路的王耀，因为骑车，风吹开了一点点他衬衫的衣角，露出一点儿皮肤。  
路边电线杆上停着不少的鸟，很大声的地咕咕叽叽的吵嚷着。  
伊万感觉这时候他就像一个雪人，被暖和的阳光照耀着，化成一滩水，融在这片广袤无际的大地里。

海鸟“欧欧”的叫，合着海浪一下一下地冲刷沙滩的声音。  
两辆单车在被海水打湿的沙子上碾出两条线，沿着海边蜿蜒过去。  
落日给海水织了一片金橘色薄被，海水晃荡，把薄被打碎，变成一片片金橘色的碎片。海岸边种了大片大片的树林，海鸟从海面掠过，匆匆没入一片绿色的雾里。  
王耀告诉他，那是防风林。  
绿色的雾沿着海边延伸，一眼望去，是一片绿色的长城，伫立在海边，把大地守护在身后。  
海朝南，王耀带他沿着海，迎着落日的方向骑去。  
他看见前面不远有一段黑色石头横亘在沙滩上，一头直直扎进海里，另一端缓缓沉没在绿色的树林里。  
他看见王耀突然用力蹬着单车，一下子就在他们之间拉开一段距离。  
“前面的石头！那儿！”王耀在前面喊了一声。  
接着他跳下单车，抓着把手把车推进松软干燥的沙子里。  
伊万也用力蹬了一下单车，加快速度向石头那边骑去。  
到的时候，王耀正在把单车靠在石头上。  
他刚要像王耀一样把车靠好，就看见那人放稳单车后摆摆手说，“不用了，直接丢沙里得了。沙子松靠不稳，风一吹就要倒的。”  
海水拍打在石头上，激起一片白色的浪花，石头边上浮着一圈泡沫，被拍起的小水花抛在空中，有些飞在了伊万的脸上，粘乎乎的，带着咸味。  
“怎么样？”王耀有些兴奋的抹了一下脸，“南方的海，不一样吧？”  
海风吹得他的头发有些凌乱，他拨开黏在脸上的头发丝，开始往石头上面爬。  
他动作很灵活，不一会就爬了上去，坐在石脊上。  
“上来吧！”他拍拍旁边的位置，“这个观影位置极佳。”  
石头的外表可以称得上嶙峋。胡乱歧斜出来的石芽布满整个石头，底部一部分被海水冲出一层一层的模样，还有一些海螺附着在上面。伊万手脚并用地爬了上去，石头看着尖锐，边缘其实并不锋利，爬上去不难。石头有点儿潮，摸着黏乎乎的，有些小角落里还积着一窝水，还有些凹槽边沿结着白色的晶体。  
王耀坐在石头上等他。从下面看来这里是一片尖尖的石脊，但其实王耀坐着的地方居然是一个小平台。他身边空出一个位置，伊万爬过去坐在上面。  
“你看，”王耀面对着太阳，太阳柔和的金色打在他的脸上，“这里，能看到海上日落。”  
“嗯。”伊万应了一声向西边看去。  
顺着弯弯曲曲的沙滩边缘，仿佛海岸到了尽头，很遥远的地方，矗立着孤伶伶的一座红白相间的灯塔。  
红橘色的太阳就落在灯塔旁边，看起来比灯塔大得多，它被几缕淡粉色和蓝色的云割碎了圆润的边，安静地挂在那里。  
不过很快它就会变成深沉的橘色，它落下后就会慢吞吞地将蓝色抹成淡青色，然后山峦之上的天就会被黑夜被吞没成深深的蓝色。  
海面的水波拍碎了一片金色的倒影，晃动的水一点一点将那枚红色的球吞没，太阳缓缓的就落入水中，留下粉色的云和淡青色的天空。  
远处传来海鸟的鸣叫，还有海浪打在岸上的声音。  
风卷着一点潮，一点凉，扑向海岸沙滩，扑向树林，扑向看着日落的人。  
海浪。  
哗。哗。  
太阳剩下的一点光流淌在一小块天边，王耀的脸像被打了一层柔光，朦朦胧胧的有些不真切。  
伊万看向落日的方向，突然觉得那座失去了太阳的灯塔，很孤独。  
王耀在旁边轻轻哼起来：  
“Ay'ay'ay'ay'ay'…cantaba'…  
Ay'ay'ay'ay'ay'...gemia'...”  
伊万没有说话，静静地看着那座孤独伫立的灯塔。  
王耀的声音轻飘飘的却带着一点低哑，低低地盘旋在空气中。  
Ay'ay'ay'ay'ay'...cantaba'…  
“......有时候看到类似的场景就会想起场景里发生过的事情。”王耀开口，“.....为什么从那么北的地方过来？”  
伊万沉默了一会。  
“大概是因为......”他的声音渐渐低下去，他注意到远处几只结伴的海鸟掠过灯塔后面的天空。  
“因为，”伊万接着说，“冷。”  
“那就没有关系了。”王耀冲他笑了笑，“因为这里的夏天，会比较长。”  
天色开始变得有些昏沉，深蓝色的天已经压在他们身后了。  
“黑了就不好下去了。”王耀攀着石头起身，“走，我们下去踩踩水。”

海已经由蓝色变为黑蓝色，变得更为深沉，仿佛在缓慢地酝酿着一个新的宇宙。  
两个人脱了鞋子往单车那边一扔，伊万站在海水冲到边缘的沙子卷裤脚，王耀穿了短裤，就免了卷裤脚这一流程，直接站在深一点的地方等伊万。  
带着暖意的海水打起一点儿泡沫舔舐着他的脚。王耀在水里走了两步，突然扬起脚踢起一片水花。  
水花像一串玻璃球飞向伊万，伊万刚卷起裤脚还没直起腰，一抬头就直接被飞了一脸的水。  
衣服湿了不少，伊万感觉自己的头发肯定也被打湿了，他舔舔唇角，苦而咸涩的味道瞬间在舌尖炸开。  
一下子没反应过来的苦味让他不由自主地拧着眉。  
王耀看见伊万的样子顿时就心虚了，他走上前几步问，“你...你怎么了......”  
伊万摆摆手打断他，示意自己没事，然后走近了王耀。  
王耀还在心虚中有些紧张地看着他。  
伊万站定在王耀面前，他低下身子用手摸了摸海水，像在试探海水温度。  
然后他缓慢地起身，抬起手，对准王耀的脸，一甩。  
王耀似乎还没反应过来就被甩了一脸水。  
空气大概沉默了一秒。  
！！！王耀突然像被惊醒一样睁大眼睛，用手抹了一把脸。  
“还你。”伊万的声音明显的轻快。  
“你是小孩吗？”王耀迅速往后跨一步，一边盯着伊万一边弯腰掬起一捧水，“你完了，打一架吧，今天这事儿不打一架不能解决了。”  
哗。  
伊万往后退几步，但是水里行动不便，完全没有躲过王耀泼来的水，衣服上直接湿了一片。  
他压着笑，肩膀都在抖，还得装腔作势地配合，“来，打过我我就不姓伊。”  
“你个傻子，”王耀在那边喊，“你本来就不姓伊，布拉金斯基先生。”  
“入乡随俗，入乡随俗。”伊万趁王耀不注意，在这个有点远的距离，他估计了一下，直接上脚。  
毫无疑问，王耀被劈头盖脸浇了一身。  
“靠！”王耀骂了一句，“等会等会。”  
他飞快冲回岸边直接把还算不太湿的衬衫脱了扔到单车上，回头对着伊万喊，“等会必然是一场恶战，朋友！先要保证衣物干爽。”  
伊万跟着他跑上岸，看见王耀的举动，犹豫了一下也把身上的T恤给脱了扔单车上。  
“南海小霸王。”伊万盯着王耀豪迈的举动评价道。  
“你也不赖，”王耀站定，非常配合的瞬间充满一股地痞流氓气质，上上下下打量着伊万，“冰原猛汉。”  
两个地痞流氓交换名号后迅速冲回水里开始一场恶战。  
只见远处晦暗不明的夕阳落在海面上水光粼粼，南海小霸王和冰原猛汉光着膀子在一片水花中飞奔。  
两个人一会儿一个追着另一个，一会儿另一个一转身扭转攻势，就在岸边不深的水里就这么来来回回地跑。  
最后南海小霸王一边求饶跑上了岸，“哎哟哎哟，不行了不行了，不打了！”  
一边说着一边跑去拿衣服。  
伊万跟在后面上了岸，王耀转身把衣服扔给伊万，自己边套着衣服边跑了过来。  
跑过来的时候不知道是不是踩到了埋在沙里的小螺壳，只见他突然跳起脚“哎哟！”一声，没站稳直接整个人扑到了沙子里面。  
伊万正在套衣服，刚从衣服里冒出头来就看到王耀以一种无畏的姿势摔进了沙里。  
“靠！”  
沙滩上回荡着荡气回肠的骂声。  
伊万走上前想去扶他起来。  
“不起了。”王耀翻个身直接睡在沙里，“可累了，躺会儿。”  
“嗯。”伊万应了一声，在王耀旁边坐下。  
海浪声。哗。哗。  
伊万还想再听听王耀唱歌。  
Ay'ay'ay'ay'ay'...  
天暗了下去，在西边被割裂成两块，小的一块是暗橘色，深蓝色那块快要把它压下去了。  
“其实你不应该叫南海小霸王。”伊万想了想王耀的口音，说，“你应该叫......”  
“胡同口小霸王。”王耀接口。  
“对，胡同口小霸王。”  
“一样吗？”王耀突然问。  
“什么？”  
“南方的海，一样吗？”  
伊万知道王耀问的是南方的海和北方的海相比。  
大地。伊万一直都相信大地。世界万物，大地把他们托起来，绵延数百万公里。他行走，觉得没有不一样，四处都是大地，只不过是冷或是热罢了。无论哪里都好，没有不一样，他走到哪，哪都是大地。  
大地是母亲。  
但现在，他似乎感受到微妙的差别，像是模糊着这个世界的一层冰，却在冰的另一边突然走过一个影子。  
“不一样。”伊万回答，“南方的海，很热烈。”  
“还是不错的嘛。”王耀说。  
天已经完全暗下去了，一两颗星子悬在海的上空。  
“今天没有云，可以看到星星，应该还能看到银河。”王耀说，“你们那应该经常能看到星星吧？”  
“天气好就能看到，有云一样看不到。”  
“我怎么觉得你在讲废话。”  
伊万没说话，用手拨了拨沙子，躺了下来。  
“我家就是冷。太冷了。”  
“所以你就来这了？”  
“我跟着太阳走，太阳往南走了，我就跟着它走了。”  
“没事。”王耀轻声说，“这里的夏天比较长。”  
“一起看星星吗？”王耀转头问。  
“嗯。”伊万应了一声。  
接着两人都没有说话。  
刚刚玩水把裤子都打湿了，海风有点儿大，吹得王耀觉得都有些凉意。  
他现在不累不困不饿不热，他没有动。他觉得他现在就像一个趁着风平浪静独自驾着小船出海，就为了看星星的傻子。他想象自己躺在一艘小渔船上，四周充满了海潮湿的空气和鱼腥味儿，噢，还有一个好看的东欧人。  
“你之前说要对我负责。真的吗？”  
伊万侧眼看了王耀一眼，想到那天的情形，笑了笑，“真的。”  
王耀趴近伊万，低着声音，“那你要怎么负责？”  
“我可以一起和你看星星。”  
“原来是看星星啊。”王耀假装叹了口气，转过身躺了下来，“为什么看星星？”  
“因为......”  
伊万忽然想起那些无数的无数次的夜晚，想起那些一片冰雪的大地，想起封冻的河面，想起枯树上挂着的冰柱，想起无数次无数次，他独自坐在黑夜的冷风里，天上挂着无数的星星，那样遥远的光点，布满整个漆黑的夜空。  
人们来了又走，剩下他躺在雪里，看见枯瘦的白桦树。  
“因为，我还没和别人一起看过星星。”  
“荣幸之至。”  
两个人是怎么吻起来的，说实话，谁也不知道，王耀只知道在他回过神来的时候，他们已经滚在了一起。  
他深深地望进那片紫色的深沉的海，仿佛亿万年都不变的宇宙。  
沙子肯定都落在了在他们的衣服褶子里，头发里，指甲细细的缝里。嘴唇是苦的，带着海浪的咸涩，融化在唇齿之间。  
一开始还是柔软，温和的吻，到了后面就变得热烈，似乎有东西在身体里发芽，它即将破土而出，唇齿变的凶狠，两个人搂在一起，汹涌的欲望使他们变成无法思考的生物，一心只想在对方身上留下痕迹。  
伊万手向下摸索，摸到了有些黏腻潮湿的裤子。  
一切都发生的很自然。  
他的手向下划拉着，扯开东方人的松紧带短裤。他感受到那双原本搭在自己肩膀上的手也急急地扯着他的裤子。  
真好。  
两人几乎是同时碰到对方，滚烫的触感从指尖蔓延，他们两人同时抖了一下。没有什么能阻止此刻他们的动作，热切的，滚烫的。  
他们抚慰着对方躁动的欲望，一下一下地撸动着。脑子像是泡浸着海，耳边全是气泡破裂的咕嘟咕嘟。  
那些海水原本带来的凉意消散地无影无踪，他们环着彼此，汗水滚落，湿了一身。海风将汗吹干，黏腻在皮肤上，把每一寸皮肤都变得黏糊。  
伊万轻轻扭动着腰将前端湿滑的液体沾在王耀的手上，在他耳边低沉地喘息。王耀的呼吸变得急促，仿佛肺里失去空气，疯狂地抽扯着这一点点贫瘠的氧气。  
他们同时抖了抖，释放在对方的手里。王耀小声地叫了一声。  
他松了松手，意识缓慢地回笼，才感觉到热浪滚滚。于是他侧身从伊万怀里滚出来，伊万动了动，转身又把手拥上来。  
这真是一个长久的吻。王耀累得不想动，就着伊万怀里躺在沙子上喘气。  
在他们没有注意的时候，天已经完全暗下来了。  
那样多的星星，细碎的银色横亘在天空，像是缓缓流动的河，无数的生息更替，都在这一片银色中酝酿。  
那样低垂的星。仿佛举手就能碰到。  
光点洒满了海面，化作了更加细碎的银箔。  
王耀不想细想一切到底是怎么发生的。他可以说，这是欲望啊。  
这是欲望。  
现在是夏天啊——就算要把它投入水中，把它埋在土里，也没有办法消散。所有的欲望在夏日里都冠冕堂皇。  
王耀舔了舔嘴唇，苦涩化开了，变作大海。  
他甚至还想再来一次。  
但他现在突然很想去王嘉龙那，喝上两杯清凉的酒。  
冰凉的酒冒着泡泡碰撞在玻璃杯里，激起一点儿酒花。  
他问，“回去吗？”  
声音里仿佛浸着海水，带着潮气。  
伊万应了一声：“好。”  
“行，”王耀站起来，抖着身上的沙粒，单手把身上变得又皱有潮的衬衫剩下的扣子扣上，“那走吧？这个点回去洗澡，还有时间去王嘉龙那儿喝一杯。”  
伊万应他一声，转身去把单车推过来。  
“噢！等一下！”王耀系好扣子后突然跑向伊万，“等一下。”  
王耀拿过自己的单车篮子里面红色的塑料袋，打开摸了一会，拿出了一盒小电火花。  
“这个这个，我们点一根吧？”王耀笑着从盒里取出一根插在沙子里。  
沙子有些松软，王耀只能把它往下一点按来固定。  
“你怎么单车上随时带烟花？”伊万有些惊讶地看着。  
“噢，这个，过年的时候买的，一直忘记放好，就一直丢这儿了。”王耀拍拍手上的沙，“好了，许个愿望吧！”  
“为什么？”伊万偏过头，“许什么愿？”  
“不知道，”王耀说，“大概是因为今天有星星吧。许你自己的愿望啊，比如家乡变得没那么冷之类的，对吧？”  
他从袋子里出打火机，“想好愿望了吗？”  
伊万点点头。  
嚓。  
火光点燃了那根细细的电火花，火光在黑夜里闪烁着金色的光，仿佛也是一颗燃烧的星星。  
伊万双手合十，垂下紫色的眼眸。

伊万醒来的时候，窗外透出一点儿亮，橘金色的，很昏暗。他摸索着起身，抓起身边的衣服。  
早晨的空气带着点出人意料的凉气。伊万睁着眼看了一会被泅出霉斑的天花板，等着因为一晚没盖被子吹风扇而有些凉的指尖变暖。他缓缓呼出一口气，悄无声息地从床上起身。  
王耀这个时候还睡得沉，伊万轻手轻脚地离开房间洗漱，穿好衣服后转身出了门。  
伊万不知道在什么时候养成的慢跑的习惯，使他每天都在太阳还未能发出亮光时就起床。不过，显然这里的太阳起得还是很早的。  
他来到这的第二天就发现了海堤。海堤足够长，也足够直，有风，不会太热，这一切优点都证明它是一个跑步的好去处。  
他系紧鞋带，深深地呼吸着海潮的咸而潮的空气，接着迈开步伐跑起来。  
暖意慢慢转变为热，汗沿着下颌流下。  
很奇妙。  
伊万开始有点迷恋这样的感觉，仿佛全身的血液都活了过来，他听见自己平稳而深的呼吸，听见海潮从还有些远的地方传来，听见海鸟开始欧欧地鸣叫，听见海风把防风红树林吹得簌簌作响。  
他很多很多次在寒风里奔跑，试图抓住那一点点的温度，他听不见。太安静了。只有呼吸声，和踩雪的声音。  
他抹了一把汗，太阳从他的面前升起，他想到那些金黄的，仿佛太阳一般的向日葵，金灿灿的，火光似的。  
旁边小路上的灯早就熄了，人们渐渐苏醒，这座小城市开始苏醒。  
海堤过一点儿的小巷里早餐店已经开始忙碌了。  
从住在王耀那里第三天开始就是这样，伊万早起慢跑，顺路买早餐，回去时王耀刚刚洗漱完。有时王耀起的早了，就会一边看书一边等他。  
伊万今天买了牛腩粉。他在等的时候，不知道哪个店门在放歌：  
“我家大门常打开......相约好了在一起，我们欢迎你......北京欢迎你......”  
是啊，奥运会很快就到了啊。  
他来买好几次，老板认得他，特地给他加了肉。  
他接过打包好的粉：“谢谢。”  
回去的路走得慢，街上开始有了人气，人们骑车的，走路的，市场开铺的，担菜的，慢慢都走到了大街上。  
伊万慢慢走着，盯着前面电信前广告板，白色的底上只有一个英文：“Hello”，旁边是一台长方形的手机，只是它不仅是彩色的，并且没有按键。  
这是号称“划时代”的“智能手机”，有一个美国佬在电视上说它的名字叫“iphone”。  
伊万似乎开始有点喜欢这样的时代了。  
时代啊，伊万摸了摸自己口袋里的小灵通，时代在进步啊。

吃完早餐后，王耀就坐在一堆稿子前面工作。伊万有些无聊，去王嘉龙的店里买了几听酒摆在一边，在王耀的碟片柜里翻出一部电影百无聊赖地看着。  
这样的状态一直持续到中午，里直到王耀趿着拖鞋去厨房里下面条，伊万跟在他后面帮忙。  
然后伊万在敲碎了两个鸡蛋直接掉在地板上后被赶了出去。  
厨房里又热又闷，王耀看上去还没缓过来，抹了一把汗吸着面条问，“看的什么？”  
他在问电影。  
“在你抽屉里找的，”伊万喝一口汤，“《银河系漫游指南》。”  
“喜欢看这个？”  
“不是。随手抽出来的。”  
“无聊吗？”  
“还好。”  
王耀想象伊万在静谧又无垠的太空中漫游，他金色的头发和紫色的眼眸仿佛恒星在宇宙中闪烁，沉默而孤独。

午饭后伊万洗碗。王耀伸个懒腰，趴在垫子上感受着夏日的炎热。  
这么热的天就干脆不穿上衣了。王耀拿过衣服向了想又放回去，徒劳地用手给扇出一点儿流动的空气，迅速转身走进澡房。  
他洗的很快，就把身上的汗冲掉，草草的用水冲了一遍自己。  
冲完之后整个人就清爽了不少，一屁股坐到垫子上，把风扇开到最大。  
伊万一身汗的从厨房里出来，也没去客厅就直接奔向了澡房。  
伊万出来的时候王耀正坐在风扇前扇着扇子，是那种街边印着宣传广告有人发的那种扇子，效果和传单差不多，但不会有人会拒绝扇子。  
伊万没穿上衣就走了出来，他也从茶几上拿过一把扇子扇起来。  
王耀瞥了他一眼，迅速地转过头去，低声说，“你也去洗澡了。”  
然后他伸手摸索着放在茶几下面的稿子。  
是他之前说美国朋友寄给他的书。  
伊万在他对面坐下，问：“是什么工作呢？看稿子吗？”  
王耀抬起眼，“啊，帮人做点儿翻译之类的。”  
“书？”  
“对，书。”  
窗外安静了下来，风吹得树叶簌簌响。  
伊万的脚尖碰了碰他的大腿，轻声说，“念一段。”  
“什么？”  
“念一段。”他重复。  
“哪一段？”  
“就那一段，你手上那一段。”  
王耀这才注意到他手里拿着的这一页是前面的部分，他很早之前就看过了，根本不是他昨天看到的那里。  
他清清喉咙，开始念：  
“I look a long swill from a large bottle of mineral water,then drank from it again...running my fingers through my hair...leaving behind an unslaked likeness of thirst...”  
他的英语有口音，不重，也不太明显，似乎是在克制翘起舌头，导致他的发音带点黏乎乎的感觉，有点儿软，有点儿口齿不清的感觉。  
但伊万的英文并不好，他大概也听不出什么。  
王耀看了伊万一眼，对方没有动作，他就念下去：  
“What did one do around here?  
“Noting.Wait for summer to end.  
“What did one do in the winter,then?  
“I smiled at the answer I was about to give .He got the gist and said,"Don’t tell me :wait for summer to come,right?"”  
王耀扬扬手里的纸，这是最后一行。  
伊万笑笑，“再念一遍。”  
“好吧。”王耀佯装着无奈，拿出另一张纸开始念：  
“I imagined him repeating—kind,complaisant,effusive,as...”  
“不是这一段。”伊万碰碰他的大腿，“刚刚那一段。”  
“哪一段？”  
“刚刚那一段。”他用紫色的眼睛看着他，重复了一遍。  
王耀几乎爱上这样的感觉，把对方的词语，从口中出来的词语，来回地抛，玩一种隐秘的文字游戏。  
“好吧。”他假装叹气，摸出稿子又念了一遍：  
“What did one do around here?  
“Noting.Wait for summer to end.  
“What did one do in the winter,then?  
“I smiled at the answer I was about to give .He got the gist and said,"Don’t tell me :wait for summer to come,right?"”  
他忽然想到书里对两位主角弹琴的那段描述，他们在用音符你来我往地玩着暧昧的游戏。他们现在的举动倒是如出一辙。  
书说这一段是巴赫献给他兄长的曲子。就是那天他在音像店要找的。  
王耀回忆起那天的情形，只想着那个高大的金发男人站在那里，他就莫名其妙地被吸引着，甚至让对方进了屋里。  
如果伊万......伊万是一颗恒星，在几十亿年前就发着光的恒星，那他是一颗不会发亮的行星，被恒星吸引着，向他奔去。  
他冲着伊万笑了笑。

伊万吻过来的时候，王耀没有回过神，只是顺从地张开口让伊万撬开他的牙齿。直到伊万的舌头舔过他的上颚，他才一个激灵回过神来，转而也用力地回应这个吻。  
伊万手指转下，轻轻划过他的腰。王耀突然想起他们都没有穿上衣，通过肌肤源源不断传来的温度让他有些害羞，他把头搭在伊万的肩窝里，轻轻咬了一口。  
伊万动作一顿，很快就扯开了王耀的裤子，他隔着内裤慢慢揉着他的欲望，动作带着点迟疑，却又坚定地撸动着。王耀现在开始庆幸刚刚他因为嫌晒把窗帘给拉上了。  
他有些情动，呼吸变得急促，双手向下想要扯开伊万的裤子。他感觉自己渴求着这个人，他渴求着他身上柔和的光芒。  
就在他双手即将抚上伊万的阴茎时，伊万按住他的手，他的脑袋搭在王耀肩上，他转头在王耀耳边絮絮地低声问，“我可以吗？你可以吗？”  
王耀几乎要被激得流下眼泪，他莫名的鼻尖发酸，只能颤抖着声线“嗯”了一声。  
“润滑......在床头柜里。”  
伊万吻过他的唇角，把人抱了起来。  
伊万动作不慢，手指扩张的时候王耀只感觉到脑子里塞了一团棉絮，耳边呜呜地响，五音五感全都离他远去，唯一的一根神经集中在身下的位置。  
等到伊万进入的时候，他的感官才渐渐活过来，他有些疼，轻轻地挣扎了一下，这才发现自己不仅身上已经一身的汗水，而且脸上也流下一层眼泪。  
伊万低头盯着他的脸。王耀黑曜石似的眼睛如今泡进一潭水，过长的睫毛被泪水打湿拧成一绺一绺的，看着就让人心疼。  
虽然王耀是无意识地流眼泪，但伊万还是凑上前，一点一点虔诚地吻干。  
王耀回应了一下，也靠近吻了伊万的眼睛。  
伊万把脸埋在他的肩窝里，声音闷闷的，“我要开始动了。”  
王耀应一声，“嗯。”  
不舒服。很奇怪。伊万在王耀身体里搅动，王耀只感觉自己像被抛起又扔下，一下一下的，随着伊万在浪尖翻滚。  
他的感官时不时回笼，他听见窗外的安静有时会被一声摩托车开过的引擎声打破，树叶在不断的沙沙响，听见隔壁的小女孩在练断断续续的钢琴，听见楼下突然出门的住户相互寒暄......最后，他听见伊万在他耳边粗重的喘息，还有自己小声的抽气。  
伊万的指尖，伊万的腰腹，伊万的汗水。  
伊万伸手去抚摸他立起的阴茎，他身体止不住地抖。他知道自己要到了。  
他的鼻尖不由自主地一酸，眼泪就止不住地流了下来。  
伊万也抖了一下，呼吸突然变得沉重，他迅速抽出来，精液溅到了王耀的小腹上。  
王耀像上次那样，就保持着这个动作一动也不想动，伊万不嫌热地拥上来，他就就着伊万的怀里躺着。  
他听见楼下传来车轱辘的声音，传来的悠远绵长的叫卖在巷子里回荡：  
“豆花——凉粉——糖水——”

伊万抱着他去洗了澡，洗完澡后他们就开着风扇躺在床上。  
王耀喘了会气，慢吞吞道，“其实我骗了你。”  
“嗯？”  
伊万侧过脸看他。  
“你还记得第一晚吧？”  
“你就只是喝多了，我们没有做。”  
“其实我骗你的。”  
伊万凑近亲了亲他的唇角，“我知道啊。”  
“嗯？”  
轮到王耀转身看着他。  
“我那天起的挺早的，比你早。”  
伊万笑了笑。  
“靠。”王耀小声地骂了一句，“我还愧疚了好久。”  
“那这是第一次吗？”  
“是！”王耀脸开始泛起红色，转过身不去看伊万，“我第一次。”  
伊万拥了上来。  
其实那晚他也没醉，他就这样看着那个中国青年把他带回家。  
太可爱了，怎么就不设防呢？  
可能是热，王耀在他怀里动了动。  
他想了想，问，“为什么来这？”  
“嗯？”  
王耀身体僵了一下。他该要怎么说？他一闭眼一回忆，就全是远方那个家混乱的吵闹，有刻薄尖酸的话语，有歇斯底里的尖叫。他有些头疼，虽然现在情况好了不少，但他依旧烦闷。  
他不想面对那些嫌弃厌恶的神情，不想面对他们口口声声的“为了你”，他厌倦了仰望和服从。他流泪，他奔跑，越远越好。  
向着阳光吧。向着海。  
他心里堵得慌，轻轻握住伊万的手。  
“因为，很多很多的沙子。春季沙尘暴。很多。不喜欢。”  
“嗯。”伊万反手握住他，应了一声。  
但王耀知道，有些事情，一定要去面对，面对一些或许其实没有那么艰难的事情，面对当年他甩门而出的那扇门。  
假如，假如——  
“伊万，你想不想，谈一场恋爱？”  
伊万顿了一下，坚定地吻着他的唇。  
“我将把我所有的星星给你。”  
他的声音低沉地像在呢喃。  
“Я хочу быть с тобой.”（我想和你在一起）

伊万陪王耀去了火车站。  
“好吧，”王耀深呼吸了几口气，“我没问题的。”  
“真的不用我陪你吗？”伊万握紧他的手。  
“不用。如果解决了的话，”王耀的眼睛里闪着光，“就过年一起回吧。”  
“好。”伊万伸手整了整王耀的衣褶。  
“你要等我。”他的声音有些低，带着点哀求的意味，“等我。”  
“等。”  
一声鸣笛回响在空中。  
“车到了。”伊万低声说。  
“嗯。”王耀拉过行李。他带的行李不多，里面有一半是王嘉龙给他塞的零食。  
“车上吃。”王嘉龙一边给他装好包装一边忧虑地看着他，“那么远，饿了怎么办？”  
“要是有事就给我打电话，不怕那些长途的钱。”王嘉龙又叹了口气，“回来我给。”  
王耀低低笑了一下，怎么和老妈子似的呢。  
“耀。”伊万叫了他的名字。  
他抬起头。  
“早点回来。”  
“嗯。”  
王耀趁着人都不注意，迅速地抱了一下伊万。  
“快上车吧。”  
话刚讲完，列车员就开始喊，“快点了啊！快点了啊！”  
“嗯。”王耀点了下头，拖着行李走进了人群里。  
伊万看着他的背影，那种孤独的感觉突然涌了上来，他似乎又要变回那个雪地里的人，看着他们一个个的离开，留下他，守在那一片枯瘦的白桦林里。  
他忍不住跟在王耀后面，他透过玻璃窗看见王耀找到了位置，看见他在同人交涉，看见他放好行李，看见他坐下。  
王耀刚坐下，瞥向窗外，就看见伊万站在不远的地方看着他。他不知道该说什么，他就这样与伊万对视着，没有说话，没办法说话。  
王耀还沉浸在下午的阳光照在伊万脸上的柔光时，车突然开始动了。  
他猝不及防地被车扯远了距离，他下意识地扑到玻璃窗前往外看。  
伊万，伊万。  
外面那团金色的影子突然动了，跟着火车跑了起来。  
王耀忽然感觉自己就像那些电影刚谈恋爱的毛头小子一样，几乎恨不得撬开窗户跳下去，紧紧地抱住伊万，告诉他，他不想走。  
他对着窗外做口型：等我。等我。  
他看见伊万也在外面好像说了什么，他的唇动了动，王耀看不出是什么。  
车加速很快，很快伊万金色的影子变得模糊起来，他没再跟着跑，慢慢就变成了金色的光点，站在站台上，看着列车远去。  
王耀坐回位置上，他看不懂伊万说了什么，可能是俄语。  
那就当他在说“我爱你”吧。  
王耀翻身躺在卧铺上，盯着上面一铺的床板。  
他低低笑了一下。

伊万走出火车站，外面有拉客的摩托车和的士在叫喊。  
王耀之前说过，这里的夏天比较长。  
但是，再长的夏天也会有快要结束的时候。他感到远处吹来带点儿凉意的风，卷起一两片落叶。  
但这里不会下雪。  
到底是哪里不一样呢。伊万想，无论是哪，都只是冷或者热的差别而已啊。  
但伊万现在觉得有些不一样了，他走在繁忙的道路上，耳边是吵吵嚷嚷的街道。  
生命。  
多奇妙。  
伊万踏着步子走，一步一步地向前，只是在等待而已。  
他走到了海堤上。  
不一样。  
他嗅到了海潮味。  
海鸟欧欧地叫着。

END.

summer之前的故事

熟烂的青石榴

春天真是好过。假如能忽视掉空气里那些有一点点潮而热的温度。  
他闭着眼想，春天就该是这样，就算是潮热也好；树就该这样抽出新芽，花就该一朵接一朵地开。万物生长，就少不了那些有时可憎的虫子，例如蚊子，例如水蚁。然后小鸟们就开始出动了，于是一日到尾都能听见它们在绿得透明的叶缝中叫着，叫着。  
但王嘉龙说到底还是不喜欢春天，春天意味着潮湿闷热和突如其来的雨，意味回南天里什么都会发霉，灯不开就会回潮，音响不开就会坏。木头桌子发霉，衣服在不知不觉中发霉。以及阴雨连绵里粘滞的空气。  
不过，南方的春天很快就会过去，热浪滚滚的夏天就会来临。到那时候他只需要开足空调，冰好啤酒，就可以赚到将近一年的收入。  
没有开空调的酒吧的白天敞开着门，风扇发出呼呼咔咔的声响。阳光有那么些许灿烂，不像夏日的猛烈，照着空荡荡的酒吧。王嘉龙昏昏欲睡，门口特地挂上的铃铛也不发出一点声音，很快他就要睡过去了。  
门铃轻轻晃动一下，“铃铃”的声音漂浮在沉沉的空气里。  
“是你啊。”王嘉龙抬眼瞥向门口，意料之中的看到了熟悉的身影。  
王耀笑着对他挥挥手。  
吧台前那人首先要先问上一句：“啤酒有没有？”  
然后王嘉龙就敲着身边挂出来的牌子说，“春季水吧，提供茶水饮料，当季果汁。”

草莓在北方大约是六七月的水果，但是在北回归线以南，它就会在南方春季温暖的阳光下由青涩转为软和的红。王嘉龙提着一袋草莓回店。他想到那些柔软脆弱又可爱的红色小东西，安安静静地躺在街角老婆婆的竹篓里，他就不能不为它们心动，不能不被劳动人民的智慧所折服。  
王嘉龙应该说是喜欢吃新鲜的草莓。但为了让美好的东西再保留多一会，他还是决定把一半做成果酱。  
所以当王耀撬开果酱的盖子的时候，王嘉龙总是莫名其妙地有一种“自家白菜被猪拱”的错觉；但这么说又是不对的，因为做果酱的话，里面还有王耀帮的忙。  
说到王耀，王耀是什么时候出现的？王嘉龙已经有点记不清了，总之这家店维持经营，毫不夸张地说，有一大半必须归功于王耀。  
那天王耀推门而入，带着和本地粤语气氛格格不入的北京口音问，“老板，冰啤酒有没有？”

吵醒王嘉龙的是打在玻璃上水声。在吧台上睡着并不是什么可耻的事情，他想，小时候看大陆的课本里说，春天到了，燕子从南方飞回来了，后来才知道这里就是南方；就像古诗里描绘的烟雨雾蒙的春，在北回归线以南几乎看不见。春天的雨水带着夏的干脆利落和不能察觉的缱绻，一点一点敲在玻璃上，就像碎掉的小玻璃球。王嘉龙想，在吧台上睡着并不是什么可耻的事情。  
雨可以带走很多东西，比如躺在路中央的泥沙，比如树叶子上的灰尘，泥泞被消退，露出内部的砾石。还有，如果下的够大，它可以带走树上可能已然垂暮的叶子，也有可能带走那些果蒂不够结实的果实。  
所以，王嘉龙听到了沉闷的“啪”混在雨声里，像是软和的硬面团砸在地上，一瞬间就被哗哗沥沥冲得干干净净。  
酒吧的门口有一棵很大的石榴树，青石榴，结着弱小的青石榴。它们和同类的宣传照片完全不一样，它们贫瘠而弱小，仿佛被风就能吹落。  
于是，它们就落下了。几颗糊糊的熟透的白色青色混在一起，落在了雨水里。  
雨潮味里混进了石榴的甜味。

王嘉龙向邻居借了梯子。青白的石榴被抛在树下的竹筐里，王嘉龙坐在梯子上数着树上还没有熟的石榴。小小的绿得反着光，大都结成一团挨挨挤挤在一起。有很多，但熟透的都被摘了下来，睡倒在四月温存的阳光里。  
他把一筐石榴搬回店里，坐在水池前一个一个的洗。  
通常来说，石榴一旦不好好照料，没有做好防护的措施，脆弱的石榴就会变成很好的牙床——孕育幼虫的牙床。  
王嘉龙莫名的感到一丝愧疚。石榴是之前的人种的，他自然没有心思去照料。摘下来的原因也只是因为如果熟得过分的石榴砸下来的话，会变成一滩软烂的果酱，它们把地面弄脏后，就难以清理了。  
一筐石榴大概会有一半长了虫子，但他看不出来。他只能一个一个洗干净后切开看见里面有没有那些肥厚的蠕动的白色的蛆，再决定把他们丢掉。  
王嘉龙挑了五个石榴出来，丢掉了三个。白色的幼虫会长成大虫，变成夏日里烦人的物种。他把坏了的石榴丢进盐水里，虫子蜷缩了两下就没了动作。  
两个瘦小的石榴对半切开在白色的瓷碟上。石榴的味道渐渐弥漫在整个酒吧里，微弱的香甜味。  
他慢悠悠地切着青色的石榴，整个酒吧只剩下刀的声音，还有时不时的铃铛声。但王嘉龙觉得有什么在悄然进入。  
他听了好久也没察觉不对——是蝉，是丝丝细细的蝉声，声音不大，春天的早蝉。到底是什么时候它们就叫起来了？王嘉龙疑惑地拈起一块石榴。  
真甜。王嘉龙咬下一口，心想。

以前在英国，和一个叫柯克兰的家伙相处得来，有一段时间每天晚上都要出去喝酒。  
王嘉龙那时对酒了解甚少，他最多的印象就是香港有些嘈杂的酒楼饭店里的传统白酒，或者英国佬在香港开的酒吧一年四季都在卖的Cider。  
这时候柯克兰就会凑向熟识的酒保，说，“Hey，请来一杯1664，一杯Stella Artois，再来点奶酪洋葱圈就再好不过了。非常感谢。”  
淡口的啤酒嘶嘶地冒着冰的气，凉爽清澈的酒淌过喉咙，热气就可以消散几分了。  
英国其实也不乏有些明媚的日子，只是大多数时候，并不都是那么阳光的。  
王嘉龙举起酒杯一饮而尽，轻盈的酒花落在杯底，泛起白色的海浪，海雾里的海潮，顺着喉道，穿透脾脏，落入腹中。  
他睁眼，有迷雾和海礁石上的灯光在跳动，他偏着头，定定没入一片碧青的水波中。

“你想看什么？”王嘉龙看向旁边切石榴的王耀，有一下没一下地翻动碟片。  
“不知道。最近的新片没意思啊。看以前的？”王耀很顺手地把坏掉的石榴丢进盐水里，好的已经切好摆在碟子上了。  
“不如看——”王嘉龙从底下抽出一张碟片的一角，“这是？”  
王耀沉默地想了一会。  
“我知道了，我想看《地球这一晚》。”  
“你可真是好运。”王嘉龙拍拍碟片上的灰，“你一定是看到我抽出来了才这样说。”  
“不不不，我可什么都没看到。可能在春天，人的运气也会变好不少。”

“你想当一辈子的出租车司机吗？”  
“开出租车有什么不好的吗？  
“其实说实话，我不想开一辈子出租车，我想成为一名机械师。”

王嘉龙承认自己在春天真的很容易犯困，明明不是适合睡觉的环境和温度，但就是困。他给自己切了一颗青石榴，也没有感到醒着。于是他在咽下最后一块石榴后，洗干净了手，关上了没人来的酒吧的门。铃铛被碰着发出丁铃声。  
他来到海边沿着海堤走。早晨是涨潮的时候，白鹭欧欧地叫着划过水面，小小的渔船在近海撒着网。海黏腻的风吹了过来，带着咸味，亲昵地掠过他的嘴角。  
王嘉龙看着消失在很远的海平线，化作灰蓝色的分割线，上面竖着楼群，大桥，钢筋手臂。再往上就接着灰蓝色的天，今天的云有点厚，阳光得过且过地照亮这片灰色的海和灰色的城市。  
哗。哗。  
一只白鹭立在水中的滩涂上，它抓到了一条鱼。  
王嘉龙将海潮的咸涩一饮而尽，透过蓝色的水波，他以为他又见到了碧青色的水浪。  
不过没关系，他还可以骑着吱呀作响的老单车，骑过海岸线，去看看灯塔。他还可以再在杯底喝着一杯Tequila，在春天里熟睡，在夏日醒来。

蝉声渐渐大了起来，在一棵小小的树上，永远都不会知道有多少蝉，一只蝉又能发出多大的声音。王嘉龙用钥匙开门，空气里突然飘来一阵青石榴的味道，融化在温热的水汽里。他回头一看，几颗青石榴已经在树上熟烂了。

王嘉龙打开一听Fosters Ice，冒着冰泡泡的淡色酒被倒进两个杯子里，搅动出清凉的声音。听到声响的王耀从文稿里抬起头看着两个杯子和一只空的易拉罐。  
“怎么了？开始喝酒了？”  
“这不是，夏天快到了。”  
蝉声从门外传来，沉落在杯底。  
知了。  
知了。

END.

感谢阅读

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
Summer：  
①文中出现歌曲（出现顺序）：  
1.《这么远那么近》-张国荣 黄耀明  
2.《一起桑巴舞》-草蜢  
3.《Breathe》-Pink Floyd  
4.《Cucurrucucu Paloma 》-caetano veloso  
②英文出自《Call Me By Your Name》  
③俄文为机翻，有错误请指正  
青石榴：  
①《地球这一晚》：贾木许导演的电影《地球之夜》，《地球这一晚》是港译  
②关于出租车司机和机械师的对话出自《地球之夜》


End file.
